Un cadeau spécial
by alicja21
Summary: En ce jour de Noël Harry reçoit un cadeau spécial même très spécial…


**Voici une fiction pour l'occasion de Noël je dois dire qu'elle est...particulière celle-ci je ne vous en dis pas plus!**

**En espérant que ma nouvelle fiction vous plaira bisous!**

Il neigeait en ce 24 Décembre. Harry regarda par la fenêtre du dortoir : dehors tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

Noël était, pour tous, synonyme de fête, de joie, de cadeaux et de gourmandises, et il ne put demeurer davantage à ses pensées car un jeune homme roux bondit sur son lit.

Joyeux Noël, Harry ! Cria Ron en lui donnant ses cadeaux.

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire et commença à les déballer. Il reçut comme d'habitude un pull à la mode Weasley, et des Chocogrenouilles.

Un bruit retentit tout à coup à la fenêtre. Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, et Hedwige pénétra dans la chambre, tenant un paquet entre ses pattes et une lettre dans son bec.

Lâchant tout sur le lit, la chouette se posa sur son épaule

- Joyeux Noël Hedwige ! Dit Harry. Celle-ci lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille en réponse.

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit l'enveloppe posée devant lui, et reconnut l'écriture de Hermione :

« Passe un bon Noël Harry. »

Quand il s'intéressa ensuite au paquet, et notamment à son format, Harry sentit que son amie n'avait pas été égoïste. Et en effet, en découvrant ce qu'il contenait, Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Hermione ! Souffla-t-il.

Son amie lui avait offert un nécessaire à balai ainsi qu'un livre sur le Quidditch, le sport favori des Sorciers.

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que se passa ensuite la soirée.

Pourtant, au moment de se coucher, Harry ressentit un sentiment étrange.

Son meilleur ami, Ron, remarqua son trouble et lui demanda :

Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ?

…

Harry ?

...Hum ?

Ça va ? Tu es bizarre, tout à coup.

Harry se força à sourire :

Oui tout va bien juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Un peu de sommeil nous fera du bien, conclut Ron, et qui, sur ces mots, s'endormit.

Dans le lit d'à côté, Harry resta pensif. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers ses parents, Lily et James Potter, et vers son parrain, Sirius Black. Encore un Noël sans eux... Ils lui manquaient terriblement.

Le jeune homme essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Et sans qu'il sache ni comment ni pourquoi, Harry se retrouva tout à coup à Godric's Hollow devant sa maison ! Intacte !

Harry se frotta les yeux à plusieurs fois et regarda autour de lui. Personne.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Mais d'une main tremblante, il tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et, d'un pas hésitant, entra.

Il s'attendait à trouver un intérieur sinistre et froid, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La maison était décorée et il y régnait une chaleur agréable.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver ! Oui, c'est ça, je rêve ! » pensa Harry affolé.

C'est alors que des voix retentirent dans une autre pièce. A leurs timbres, le cœur de Harry manqua un battement : il était certain d'avoir entendu la voix de Sirius !

Harry tendit l'oreille et lorsque les voix se firent entendre à nouveau, le jeune Gryffondor se mit à courir en criant, la baguette à la main :

Sirius ! Sirius !

Il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être le salon et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix ; de surprise, il en lâcha sa baguette magique.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Bon sang ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » Se répétait-il en lui-même, en s'affligeant des claques mentales.

Un « joyeux Noël » le sortit de sa torpeur.

Harry n'osait même pas cligner des yeux, de peur que ce qu'il voyait ne disparût sur le champ : ses parents et son parrain se tenaient debout devant lui et lui souriaient, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne put se retenir davantage, et pleurant, courut vers eux. Ce ne fut qu'embrassades et embrassements pendant plusieurs minutes.

Harry réalisa alors que ce Noël ne serait pas comme les autres, comme il avait pu le penser quelques heures plus tôt, car il le passerait avec sa propre famille.

Et de tous les cadeaux qu'il avait pu recevoir jusqu'à présent, celui-ci était sans nul doute le plus beau !

Harry ne pouvait parler, tant il était ému. Il ne comprenait pas par quel prodige ses parents et son parrain étaient en vie en ce moment même, mais il comptait bien en profiter un maximum !

En cet instant, il se sentait l'enfant le plus heureux de la Terre. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait dû subir à cause de Tom Jedusor - alias Lord Voldemort - avait été effacé. Plus de massacres, plus de tortures, plus de hurlements, de pleurs ; non, il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela.

Machinalement, le jeune Gryffondor porta la main à son front ; il ne sentait plus la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sous ses doigts. C'était vraiment comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Harry Potter était devenu un garçon normal, allant à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, appartenant à la maison de Godric Gryffondor, anonyme parmi tous les élèves ; plus aucune responsabilité, plus aucun devoir de sauver le monde d'un Mage maléfique, de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, plus d'amis morts devant lui, impuissant.

En cet instant, Harry Potter se sentait libre.

Mais à l'approche de minuit, Harry vit ses parents et Sirius se dissiper peu à peu, puis disparaître définitivement quand l'horloge sonna son douzième coup.

Il cria, avant de se réveiller brusquement, la respiration saccadée.

Il était de nouveau dans son lit.

Le Survivant jeta un coup œil à côté de lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Ron, qui dormait profondément.

Il porta à nouveau la main à son front et sentit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Et pourtant, quand Harry releva les yeux, plusieurs cadeaux étaient posés au bout de son lit. Précisément, les cadeaux de Sirius et de ses parents.

Harry remarqua alors une lettre posée au-dessus, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Il était simplement écrit :

« Joyeux Noël Harry !

De la part de A.D. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse personne portant les initiales A.D, quand, soudain, il eut un éclair de lucidité. Cela ne pouvait qu'être lui, évidemment ! !

Harry se précipita sur sa cape d'invisibilité et, s'en recouvrant, courut jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le jeune homme prononça le mot de passe, monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte en criant :

C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait ressusciter mes parents et Sirius ! Pourquoi ils ont disparu tout à coup ? Pourquoi ?

Calme-toi Harry ! Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. J'ai juste fait usage de la pierre de Résurrection avant de la détruire.

La pierre de Résurrection ?

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en voyant la mine sceptique du jeune sorcier.

La Pierre de Résurrection permet de ressusciter, pendant quelques heures, les personnes qui nous sont précieuses. C'est ainsi que tu as vu ta famille et la maison dans lauqelle vous viviez. J'avais pensé te faire plaisir avec ce petit cadeau, pour cette occasion si spéciale qu'est Noël.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Dumbledore lui avait effectivement fait un merveilleux cadeau !

Dumbledore poursuivit :

Mais aucune magie ne peut vraiment faire revivre les morts, Harry. Alors je te demanderai de ne pas essayer de retrouver la pierre, et de la reconstituer - si toutefois c'était possible. Ceux que nous aimons ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, souviens-toi bien de cela.

Harry acquiesça.

Avant de partir, alors que Harry avait la main sur la clenche, Dumbledore dit :

Pas la peine de me dire merci.

Le Survivant, se retournant, esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :

Joyeux Noël, professeur !

Et referma la porte derrière lui.

**Alors ?**


End file.
